El Manana The Tomorrow
by Perrip
Summary: Maxwell Caulfield befriends her best friend Charlie Price to start a new life.


No! I won't go without Charlie!" Max screamed at his parents Helena and Brendon. "Come on Max, we gave you many times to say goodbye to Charlie." His father said "The plane leaves in 4 hours and we have to get to the airport." Max realised it was useless arguing with his parents and left with them to go to the airport. "Thanks Max." Her mother said "If you're lucky we can travel back here for a holiday to see Charlie again." Max didn't bother replying, he knew his parents wouldn't let him do that. Max could only imagine the pain Charlie was going through as his recently widowed father tells him, he'll never see his best friend again.

The Plane ride was enjoyable enough as he soon drifted into a deep sleep to forget his troubles from that terrible day. The 16-hour plane ride was almost over after Max woke up next to her parents to discover England coming into view. Maxell quickly forgot about Charlie as a mixture of excitement and nerves swept over him heading into his new life including a new school, friends, and adventures.

Charlie on the other hand was a nervous wreck, after his mother died he expected Max to be there for him but when his father came into his room to tell him the news, he was devastated. A side hidden by his upbringing came out and started swearing at his father to get the f**k out of his room, only to break down in tears when his father left. "Max was meant to be here for me, how could he leave me." He said to himself in between tears. "My life's a wreck now. Max lied to my face, I'm never seeing mom again, and to top this bulls**t day off I have to go see that prestigious high school, I thought Max and I would be attending."

"Why is my life so f**ked up?" He thought to himself. A phrase he would come accustomed to using throughout the next five years. For the next five years Charlie and Max would have ups and downs while away from each other. Both Charlie and Max will experience the transition through puberty while experiencing school, mental illness, and the adventures of life.

Helena and Brendon took their son to go and visit Kingsbury High School, where Max would be studying for the next five years. "I'm not going there without Charlie by my side." Max told his parents when they arrived. "Now Max please behave we've payed a lot to come here for you to further your education." His mother told him. "Charlie and I had plans to go to Arcadia Secondary, which I told you numerous times." The now enraged Max told his parents. "Max please forget about Charlie, he'll be ok." His Father told him "We know you want to further your education in photography to get your grades high enough to get into Blackwell, please just come and look around." Max didn't care his parent's were pleading with him.

Max got out of the car and started to look around the school with his parents, they took him to the photography section of the school to spike his interest in the tour and Max loved it. He was introduced to all his new teachers who were very nice and interested in getting to know him more throughout the school years.

At this point in time, Charlie felt abandoned by everyone he trusted. Charlie only ate every couple of days between sleeping, crying, and trying to find any way to contact Max he didn't care about his own health anymore. "Where is it?!" Charlie screamed out loud while he was looking for the keys to his truck in their kitchen. Charlie eyed off an unopened bottle of beer on the bench, "Fuck it." he said. "My life can't get any more jacked up." He opened the bottle and hesitantly took a sip from it, disliking the taste at first but gradually liking it.

In the week before school started, Max and his parents moved into their new house located a few minute's drive from Kingsbury, got to know the area a bit more, and found they had terrific neighbours. For the first time since he was with Charlie, Max was actually happy about starting school and meeting her new friends. He had toured the new school with his parents and thought it was amazing. The neighbourhood kids inducted him into their group and started to show him around the London suburbs. He found a fond liking for Ashley, a beautiful long blonde haired girl who was starting school at Kingsbury with Max.

After that hellish first week, Charlie did the unthinkable and cut his nice long hair to rebel against the cruel world which has taken so much away from him. He still had a couple days on holiday before he had to go back to the place that would only remind him so much of Max, so he went rogue for a few days to explore the surrounding forest setting up base in their treehouse. "Dad won't give a shit, as if anyone cares anymore" he thought to himself. "Since I can't sleep anyway, I better keep watch to make sure some drugged up hippie doesn't try to get in here."

The night was uneventful for Charlie who spotted nothing more than butterfly's and doe's in the crisp autumn air. Charlie had a spot in mind he could make his own retreat but was at least a few hours of hiking away. With a route in mind Charlie headed off into the dawn of another autumn day to find the place he was looking for.

A few hours later of hiking, snacks and rest stops, Charlie had made it to his destination, a junkyard filled with broken cars, trash, and Australian rust.


End file.
